what is this fun that you speak of?
by KelsIsVictorious
Summary: Beck and Jade have a spectacular time together at an amusement park. Jade just won't admit it, is all. After all, amusement is for imbeciles and Canadians./ or something for the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend.


"I hate you. So much."

"People don't date other people for almost three years if they hate them." Beck took her hand as the line they were waiting in crept further and further along.

"Seriously. My arteries might explode from all the hatred that is clogging them."

"… So hatred is the cause of high cholesterol? I think there's some cereal you can eat that can help."

Jade glared as Beck held her hand up to be stamped by the greasy fourteen year old at the front gates of Jade's idea of hell. "What's this stupid stamp for, anyway?"

After Beck let her hand go to get his own hand stamped, he responded, "I think it's so if you need to get something out of your car, you can come back and they know you already paid."

"I don't need it then." She licked her thumb and tried to rub the red ink off the back of her hand, but Beck stopped her, being the annoying nub he was. "Once I get out of here, I'm long gone."

Beck put a hand on her waist, which she surprisingly didn't throw off, considering how mad she was. "Jade, it's an amusement park." As they walked through the final gate, he added, "Everyone likes amusement parks."

"Not me."

"Really."

"Yes."

"You're telling me you don't like amusement."

"Yeah. Amusement is for imbeciles and Canadians."

Beck pulled her closer and, once again, Jade didn't resist. "What have you got against Canadians? We're pretty cool."

Jade scoffed. "Only a Canadian would say that."

At that moment, Beck began to wonder if dealing with her and her attitude problem would be worth it.

But he's dealt with her for this long, and now he has an entire amusement park to help him out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?"<p>

"Don't tell me you've never seen cotton candy before," Beck said with an amused smile as he paid the cotton candy man and took the pink mass from him.

"I have, but I've never seen one so huge... and disgustingly pink." Jade cringed as her boyfriend plucked off a piece of the girly treat and held it out to her. "No."

"Come on, it's good."

"It's a cavity just waiting to happen."

"You hardly ever eat candy anyway," Beck reminded her, trying to put the fluff into her mouth, even though her lips were now clamped tightly together. "Come on! Open up!" He pressed it against her lips, but he might as well have been pressing cotton candy against a brick wall. "Come on, open up for the fluffy sugary airplane! Vrrr-"

"I'm not a two year old," Jade spat out. "So don't you dare talk to me like th-" She couldn't finish, since the fluffy sugary airplane took the chance to fly into her mouth.

Beck took a piece off for himself and popped it in his own mouth. "Isn't it good?"

"I hate you. So much."

"Tell me something I don't know, babe."

* * *

><p>"No. I am drawing the line at this."<p>

"You said the same thing about getting corndogs and getting our picture taken with Wilbur the Whale."

"And where is that corndog now?"

"... In Wilbur's blowhole."

"Exactly."

"Jade, just pick something."

Jade crossed her arms. "You won. Pick something out for yourself."

"What am I gonna do with a stuffed animal?"

"You can make out with it when I dump you. And after putting me through all this, that might just happen." Jade looked at the selection. "That blue hedgehog thing looks like it'd be a good kisser."

Beck sighed before he politely smiled at the man running the bottle toss game, who already looked peeved that the young actor won a game that was supposed to be rigged. And now he had to wait for this guy to deal with his scary looking girlfriend so she'd pick a prize from the top shelf and leave him be.

But since Beck had dealt with Jade for three years, he knew exactly how to handle this.

He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Okay, have it your way. I'll pick something out... Tori has mentioned before that she loves-"

"The white tiger looks nice."

And people said Jade was the one who held the reins in their relationship.

* * *

><p>"Just admit that you had fun today."<p>

"I'll admit that as soon as you admit you have a flannel problem." The ferris wheel cart they were seated in jerked slightly as they were brought to a halt once again.

"I do not have a flannel problem."

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to conquering it."

Beck looked over at his raven-haired girlfriend, but he only had the colorful lights around the park to see her with, since night had fallen at that point. Jade had wedged her plush white tiger between them so that Beck couldn't have any access to her. "Okay, I'll admit, I have more flannel shirts than the average dude, but why can't you just admit you had fun?"

Jade crossed her arms as the ferris wheel started moving once again. "Do I look like an-"

"Imbecile or Canadian? No, you don't, because imbeciles and Canadians are happy looking." Beck shook his head, then combed some hair out of his face with his hand. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to do something fun with you, considering what day it is."

Jade, for once, looked confused. "What do you mean? Our anniversary isn't for another two months."

Beck looked back at her and smiled. "Really? You don't know what day this is?"

"It's Saturday. I don't see how-"

"No, I mean the specific date. August twenty third? Ringing any bells?"

"If it rang any stupid bells, don't you think I'd-"

"This is the day we first met."

Jade was silenced. Not many people have that skill, but Beck has accomplished it on more than one occasion.

After what felt like an eternity of silence to Beck, Jade mumbled something. "I didn't catch that." Beck leaned as close as he could, since the tiger was still wedged between them. "What did-"

"I had fun, okay?" Jade barked, plucking the tiger from between them. "God, how am I supposed to be badass and hate amusement when you're being all stupid and sweet?"

And as Jade latched onto his lips, she tossed the tiger off the top of the ferris wheel, where it landed on a little boy on crutches and knocked him to the ground. He broke his other leg, but Beck and Jade certainly didn't care.

Well, Jade didn't.

But in that moment, nothing mattered to Jade but Beck.

But don't tell anyone, because emotions are for imbeciles and Canadians.

But not all Canadians are that bad.

* * *

><p>I apologize for this.<p>

Really. I'm sorry.

Oh well.

Enjoy the rest of the SAFARI weekend, my fellow Bade-lovers! :D


End file.
